


NSFW Thoughts Series: Sanders Sides

by Ren_Allen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Background Relationships, Background logince - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, idk how tags work, safe sex practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: Just random NSFW Thoughts that float through my brain. I also work with Prompts. Multiships here. Will add more whenever. Slow Updates.





	1. NSFW Thoughts: Desks (Analogical)

Imagine Roman and Patton looking for Virgil (they want his opinion on something idk) but he's nowhere in the commons and his room is also vacant so they go ask Logan to see if he's seen Virgil. They knock and Logan tells them they can come in. His room is like a study area, bed shoved in a corner, shelves of books around the room, and a big wooden desk (like those fancy ones in those movies business men usually have) facing the door and theres Logan sitting behind it a stack of papers hes working on there. Logan looks up from his paper work and they ask him if hes seen Virgil anywhere. Logan with a straight face tells them he hasn't seen him and they decide to keep looking turning to head out the door when they hear a sudden noise and look back at Logan whos back to writing. Logan notices them lingering ans raises an eyebrow. He asks them if they needed anything else. They just shrug it off as their imagination and tell Logan if he sees Virgil, to let him know they're looking for him before leaving shutting the door behind them. Back in the room Logan looks down under the desk his hand tangled in Virgils hair as the anxious trait is sucking and licking Logans cock. Virgil is squirming slightly as Logan pushes him down further causing the anxious trait to let out another muffled gagging noise. Logan chuckles "We better finish up before they come back" he lets go of Virgils hair to let the other reply receiving a "yes sir" before Virgil's sinking back down Logan's cock. Logan just leans back letting his pen drop as he decides nows a perfect time for a break.


	2. NSFW Thoughts: #002 Skirts and Thigh Highs (Moxiety)

Imagine Virgil with wide hips and thick thighs. Patton absolutely adores them and often asks Virgil to wear short skirts and thigh highs. He always asks Virgil to keep them on while they get hot and heavy. It usually results in Virgil riding Patton in nothing but his thigh highs and short skirt. Patton loves it, always running his hands up the thin material clinging to Virgils thick thighs enjoying the rough feel before hitting silky smooth skin. His favorite thing to do is have Virgil lie on his back as he slowly peels and slides the stocking off the other and mark up the milky skin as much as he can. It doesnt hurt that Virgil loves to see Patton between his thighs looking up at him as he bruises the skin. It always leads to a second round.


	3. NSFW Thoughts: #003 Self-Love and Thin Walls (Solo Virgil)

Imagine Virgil deciding to have a self love day where he decides to release all his sexual tension. He tells the others the day before that he will be unavailable the next evening. They all tell him its fine and go on about their day. So Virgil hangs out with all of them the next day and tells them he'll see them tomorrow. He goes shuts his door and pulls out what he needs to enjoy himself: his wireless headphones, lube, and a thick long vibrator. He undresses leaving his hoodie on and open. He puts on his headphones and puts on a play list he uses to get him worked up. He starts off slow moving his hands over his body. He moves his hands up his stomach and pinches and teases his own nipples until they're hard and the skin around is flushed red. He lets one hand slide back down his body over his tummy and down to his thick thighs and touches lightly his hips rocking slightly before his hand wraps around his own cock. He squeezez lightly his thumb rubbing over the head and lets out a sweet low moan. He keeps playing with his body letting out sweet and loud noises the music pulsing through his body as he continues. Then the self praising starts "I'm so pretty" "I'm a good boy" "I deserve to be loved" "I'm special" loud praises that he tells himself out loud muffled through the music of his headphones. He decides to move on the phrases continuing to spill from him his body flush and eager as he turns onto his stomach, on one of his elbows, knees tuckes in and his ass in the air. He grabs the tube of silicone based lube and slicks his fingers. He circles his fingers around his hole his cock twitching as it was left untouched before he sinks his first finger in. He lets out a soft gasp and slowly one becomes two and two becomes three. Soon he's moaning, mewling, and rocking back on his fingers his little praises begining to become lesser and more focused. He soon aches for more and he's pulling his fingers out and slicking up his toy with more lube. He takes a few breaths before he's pushing and working the toy into himself, taking his time. The toy is long and thick enough to rest against his prostate and soon it is all in. He sighs and bites his lip before he turns it on and a wave of pure plessure shoots up his spine and he cries out. He loses balance and he collapses onto his side before he reaches and starts moving the toy in and out of him the vibrations maddening. Soon his mind has chosen his words of focus and as he chants to himself headphones sliding off laying beside him the music still audible "I'm good, I'm good, I'm good" those words being something he firmly wants to believe. He's takes himself apart as he fucks himself with his toy and he wraps his hand around his neglected cock and is stroking himself. Soon he releases with a loud cry and he finds himself panting softly a warm soft sated smile on his lips. He takes his time turning off the toy, putting his music away and cleaning himself up and finally settling into clean sheets. He hugs a pillow to himself and he falls asleep whispering to the air "I am good" and falls into a pleasant sleep. 

Who knows if Virgil forgot how thin the walls were. The other three wouldn't say a word or bring it up, but every time Virgil would tell them he was going to be unavailable the next day... Let's say they all had their excuses to be in there own rooms as well.


	4. NSFW Thoughts: #004 Yoga and Logicality

Imagine Logan up pretty early (about an hour or so earlier than the others) everyday and deciding that the best use of his time would be to do some Yoga. Of course doing these exercises in the commons was not his first choice of location, but his room is too cluttered with books and research that he cannot risk losing if he were to change his living space, so in the end it is not so bad. He decides to fully immerse in the experience to see if it will help him relax and operate more efficiently. Patton decides one day to get up a bit earlier to bake cookies for everyone. He passes by the commons on the way to the kitchen and freezes. He feels his mouth dry out and his face flush as Logan is doing a nice downward dog in very tight yoga pants. He watches as Logan seems to bend all sorts of ways before he catches the others eye. Logan slowly moves into a standing position, skin glistening with sweat from holding very complicated positions for long periods of times and goes over to Patton. He asks if Patton needed anything, that'd he'd be more than happy to assist. Just like that resolve crumbles and Patton is pressing Logan up against the wall lips locking with the others in a heated kiss. Pulling back Patton latches onto Logan's neck and in between nips asks "Can we test and see how flexible you really are?" With that the two are losing clothes and exchanging heavy touches. Patton maneuvers Logan into all sorts of position seeing how far the man can bend as he fucks into the logical trait (the answer may surprise you). When they're done and sated, Logan asks "Were the results what you were expecting?" Patton just laughs and kisses the other before they decide to clean up before the other two wake up. They decide that maybe Yoga would be more fun done together.


	5. NSFW Thoughts: #005 Piercings and Moxiety

Imagine Virgil getting a tongue piercing because he thought it'd look cool. He keeps quiet around Patton so he keeps the piercing hidden because he thinks Patton will be upset that he got it. Patton becomes worried his precious boyfriend is angry with him since he seems to clam up around him recently. (This goes on during the healing process of the piercing so about a week) He finally corners Virgil in the commons late at night and Virgil finally just opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Patton freezes and Virgil tries to flee to his room because he doesnt want to see Patton's disappointment. Patton stood him though and in a deep voice "Virgil be a good boy and show daddy again" that has Virgil look up at him his heart pounding. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out again. He averts his eyes as Pattons eyes sparkle a little a deep blush spreading on his cheeks. Patton just gets this smirk on his face and soon he has Virgil on his knees, with his mouth stretched around his cock looking up at him. Patton talks to Virgil praising him and telling him how much he loves his piercing. Virgil just sucks and licks more enthusiastically letting Patton hold him down as he deep throats him and slides his pierced tongue along his cock. Soon Patton is fucking Virgil's face and the anxious trait just does his best to lick and suck. When Patton cums he tries his best to swallow. Patton pulls out and smiles down at Virgil "Are you ready for Daddy's reward?" Virgil just swallows nods eagerly before he's pulled into a deep kiss. Virgil decides it was the best decision he has ever made and Patton couldnt have agreed more.


	6. NSFW Thoughts #06 Casual Play Analogical

Imagine a needy Virgil riding his busy boyfriend Logan as he works. Like he comes into the logical side's room and he really wants Logan's hard dick inside him. So he lays on the desk Logan is typing away at and lets out a needy whine. Logan just chuckles and tells him to prep himself. Virgil is just estatic, undresses quickly and starts to prep himself while Logan continues typing away. Finally after listening a while, Logan grabs the lube he keeps at the desk drawer (because you know this isnt the first time) and calls his boyfriend over as he quickly slicks himself up. He has Virgil straddle his lap and guides the anxious trait down his cock. Virgil lets out the dirtiest moan before burying his face into Logan's neck. Logan lets out a pleased sigh before he continues typing away. He doesn't let out much noises content to let Virgil use him as he pleases. Virgil just rides Logan nice and slow letting out the loudest noises muffled against the collar of Logan's polo. The room is filled with slick sounds, muffled moans, grunts, a squeaky chair, and the sound of the keyboard steadily typing away. This goes on for a while Virgil sometimes stopping his bounces to sit and grind and enjoy the stretch. The moment Logan finishes his work and saves it, he shuts the laptop and grabs Virgils hips and starts thrusting up into the side. When they both finally release Logan picks Virgil up and takes him to bed for another go this time making sure that the other is no longer needy. All you can hear now is the sound of of the bed creaking, the loud moans for more and the dirty whispers and promises filtering in the air. When they're both sated Logan cleans them both up and they curl up under the sheets and a soft joke between them before they drift to sleep.


	7. NSFW Thoughts #06.5 Clubbing-- Moxiety (No Dialogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Enrique Iglesias’s Song Bailando hence the title (which could be listened while reading this) and was in a Moxiety kind of mood. Sorry if its a bit confusing, I’m totally an ambiguous writer so its a habit. It was something I came up with while listening to the song. Not really an NSFW Thought but it kinda was in a way.

It wasn’t the first time that Patton had seen Virgil dancing. In fact the day he met Virgil it had been when he had gone clubbing with Roman and Logan. Roman had insisted Patton join them to a club so they could meet one of Roman’s childhood friends. The moment he had laid eyes on Virgil he had been hypnotized by the other male. Patton thought back to that fateful night.

The other must have had a few drinks while he waited for them because they seemed to be so out there. Patton could remember the way the man moved across the dance floor holding onto Patton’s hand as he dragged them along. Patton had found himself following the man’s movements. Soon enough Patton was chest to chest hands holding onto swaying hips. He could smell the tequila on Virgil’s breath as he found himself so close to them. Patton tried leaning into a kiss before the other moved away.

Virgil’s sent a flirty smirk towards Patton as he closed his eyes. Patton lost his breath as he watched the other man dance. Virgil’s body seemed to pulse with the music and his fast heart rate. Patton felt his felt his mouth dry out as the other sent him a heated look as he rolled his hips and body to the music arms moving in a sensual fluid way. He felt a wave of jealousy as others seemed to notice the man dancing. He found himself moving to the man and chased him in a dance. He locked eyes with the other and Patton knew he wouldn’t let Virgil go once he had his arms around him.

This brought Patton back to tonight. Roman and Logan had convinced Patton and Virgil to tag along to the club again. The same one he had met Virgil. He waited with Roman outside for their partners. It was like a sense of deja vu seeing Virgil stroll up with Logan. The male before him was all he could see. His breath leaving him again just like that night. He found his eyes wandering the other’s body, noting the way the other did the same. Patton couldn’t help but grin as he held his hand out and Virgil took it without skipping a beat. 

Soon the two were inside the building. Virgil headed to the bar Patton following close behind. They laughed softly knowing that Virgil needed to loosen up to actually dance. Patton watched as the beauty before him drank down three shots of tequila as he himself downed two. The heated drink spreading through out his body. They playfully bantered back and forth leaning close to each other hands giving light touches. Before he knew it, Patton found himself being dragged to the dance floor. It was really just like the night they had met. He followed Virgil’s lead. Following the other’s movements closely. Pressed against the other, hands on his waist as Virgil’s arms looped around his neck. 

Patton found himself pulling the other closer his arms possessively holding the other. The moment Virgil pulled away he let out a chuckle. He watched as the other male put on a lovely show for him. He felt heat course through him watching those sinful hips sway and roll playfully. He was spellbound. A glistening gold necklace with Patton’s name was what kept Patton watching on. He felt a sense of possessiveness wash over him as bystanders were also enamored by the dancing until Virgil motion Patton over with a crook of a finger. 

Patton felt a surge of smugness as he found himself pressed back against his love’s body. They moved together intimately as they danced to the music and each other’s heart beat. Soon Patton closed the gap between them as he kissed Virgil, ignoring the wolf whistles and howls of the watching eyes. He felt the pulsing of the music and Virgil’s heart through their bodies. They danced into the night. 

They all decided to go back with each other. Patton went to Virgil’s apartment as Logan followed Roman to his and Patton’s. Their lips never parting as they stumbled out of the cab and into the apartment complex. They laughed and giggled the whole way as they got into a lift. Patton pressing Virgil against the mirrored wall of the lift and attaching his lips and teeth to Virgil’s neck. He let out a pleased hum hearing the other let out a breathless moan and tilt his head back exposing more of his skin to Patton. 

Patton kissed and bit along the lovely column sucking blooming marks before the elevator doors opened again. He was pushed away and pulled along as they both laughed excited. Virgil fumbled with keys as Patton held him from behind reattaching to his neck. As the door opened, they both stumbled into the apartment. The door shut and Patton pressed the other to the door as he kissed him deeply. 

They quickly moved through the apartment undressing each other with soft loving words and touches. They stumbled onto the couch their lips pressing together fervent and possessive. Patton found himself on his back as Virgil kissed his way down to his cock. He lost his breath as those pretty pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked.

Patton let out sinful noises as his hands tangled into dark locks, hips held down by his love’s grip. Virgil’s name slipped past his lips as  the other went down on him. The moment Virgil let go of his hips, it let Patton know he could move. He fucked into Virgil’s mouth. Dirty whispers and loving praises reaching the other’s ears. He drank in Virgil’s needy noises and the way the man swallowed around him. He came and he shuddered as Virgil swallowed the last drop and pulled off with a lewd pop. 

Patton flipped them over and trapped the other beneath him. His lips worshiping the man underneath him. The room filled with loud moans and soft whispers. Patton reached for the discarded pants that had been left in reach. He pulled out a condom and tube of lube. He was quick to roll the condom onto himself and then started to slick his fingers in the slippery substance. He breached the man with his fingers one at a time as he sucked more blooming red marks onto tanned skin. He fingered Virgil until the man was a moaning mess rocking on Patton’s fingers as he was stretched out. Patton was soon pulling them out, the male under him whimpering at the loss, and slicked his hard cock with the rest of the small tube of lube. 

Soon Patton pressed into the wanting body slowly. Virgil let out soft gasps and whines as Patton would pause. Once he was fulled seated into Virgil, Patton’s hands reached up and took Virgil’s into his own letting their fingers interlock. Patton set his pace, slow and deep. Each thrust in punching out moans from his lover beneath him. The room was filled with moans, grunts, slick sounds, and the soft whines for more. 

They moved with each other and the rhythm of their hearts. Hands held onto each other as kisses were exchanged the lingering taste of tequila swapped with one another and soft loving promises were made. They continued their intimate dance with one another, bodies grinding and moving with one another.  They both laughed as soft praises were exchanged and pleasurable tears were kissed away. They soon reached release and remained with one another. They held each other before Patton was pulling out and cleaning them up. He laid on the male onto him nuzzling their neck pressing soft kisses to his marks. 

I love you’s were shared in each others arms and soon they followed each other into Virgil’s room. They laid with one another and shared a kiss that promised more dances and sweet words before each drifted of to sleep. 


	8. NSFW Thoughts #7: Analoceit

I legit can't stop thinking about Deceit (Damien.is.my prefered name for now) and Logan pleasuring Virgil. Like imagine them dating and Logan and Damien have already had sex and are super patient with Virgil. One day they go to.Virgils room and knock and find him just getting off on a thick vibrator biting down on a pillow as he ruts against it. They both just watch, mouths.suddenly dry and pants tight. Virgil sees them and lets out a whimper and lets the pillow go and moans out their names. The two are quick to move to him. They whisper loving praises and dirty promises. Damien grabs the vibrator and is moving it in and out of Virgils hole. Logan iz busy marking up his skin. Before they know it Virgils on his back, head hanging slightly off the bed as Logans just riding him, moaning loudly with vibrator buzzing inside Virgil still. Damien pushes into his eager mouth and they start to wreck him. They cum one after the other. Virgil is still needy and whines pulling them back before they could move to clean him and Logan and Damien just grin cuz this night will be fun. They have fun with Virgil until hes spent. Logan and Deceit ride him, fuck him and just make sure Virgil.feels great. Once theyre done theyre so gentle. Making sure his body isnt hurt, that he can respond to them, they bring him water, logan gives him a bit.of snacks. Damiens cleaning him. All the while praises and words of love and affection are given and taken. Virgil is nicely enveloped between their bodies as the three relish their heat and scents. Each falling into a blissful sleep all thoughts of when they would do this once.more flashing in their minds briefly before sweet dreams welcome them.


End file.
